Homes
by Bookworms will rule the world
Summary: Rey has a new foster family. Somethings different about this person though. (ModernAU, neutral on the Rey Parentage thing, Leia Momgana. Possible Finn/Rey)
**Okay so I'm writing a Star Wars story.**

 **There will be some possible FinRey, but no Reylo whatsoever.**

 **I'm a Rey Skywalker but that doesn't really matter in the context of this story. It's a adoptive family thing.**

 **I have it written as a 2/3 shot, but it might get longer.**

…

Rey stared at the house. It was large, and cozy looking, and (though the porch looked a little bizarre,) it looked like some place a happy American family would live.

She was terrified.

"Come along now, dear!" The social worker had on a red lipstick smile, and a bubbly personality to match. Honestly, Rey didn't even really remember her name.

She hurried up the steps, and turned, waited for Rey.

Rey climbed up the creaky porch steps, her suitcase making thudding noises as she dragged it behind her. The porch was cluttered with an odd mix of plants, pieces of what looked like scrap metal, and a welcome mat.

It didn't really matter what the house looked like. She wasn't going to be there very long anyways.

Now, it wasn't that Rey had liked Unkar Plutt. Quite the opposite really.

But she needed to be in Jakku, and Unkar's junkyard was there. And at least with him, Rey knew where she stood, and how to survive.

This person, on the other hand…

"Rey, sweetie, please pay attention." the social worker said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "I know you haven't had a new foster parent in a while, but I think you'll like Mr. Skywalker. He's in his late 50s, so he's a little older than your last foster parent. He was a-"

She broke off as the door creaked open.

Behind it was a man with grey hair and a slight frown, at about her height. But for a split second, the look on his face scared her.

Then, he smiled. It was a smile that made his eyes warm, and it was genuine.

"Hello. Come in, please." The social worker herded Rey into the house.

Inside, the house wasn't as strange. But it looked well taken care of.

She sat down tentatively on the couch, taking in the living room around her.

The mantle above the fireplace was just as cluttered as the porch, but this time, it was cluttered with picture frames, photographs ranging from ancient looking, to relatively new.

After the formalities and final words were exchanged, (Rey just smiled, and nodded at appropriate times), the social worker smiled, hugged Rey, and hurried out the door.

Rey shifted uncomfortably on the couch as Mr. Skywalker reentered the room.

"So." He smiled at her. "Rey, was it?"

"Yeah." she said quietly.

"You want to go get settled in?"

Silently, Rey stood, picking up her suitcase.

He led the way, up the stairs, to the right, into a clean, cozy looking room with a dresser, desk, and bed.

"It's a bit bare, but hopefully it's nice enough." he said, frowning.

Sitting down on the bed, Rey bounced slightly, and smiled.

"I'll let you get settled in, then." he said. "I'll get dinner ready, so we can eat when you're done."

She nodded.

He left, closing the door behind him.

Rey gazed around the room, drinking in it. With a sigh, she laid down her suitcase in a corner. She wasn't going to be here long anyways.

She headed downstairs.

Chewing her burger, Rey watched Mr. Skywalker carefully.

He put down his food, and smiled at her.

"So." he began. "I'm pretty new to this foster parent thing, but I want to work a few thing out with you. Level the playing field."

Rey shrugged.

"Alright then." he watched her closely. "I'm going to stay out of your way. You can have the freedom you want. I'll be here if you need me, though. I expect you to at least put effort at school. I'll take you to be enrolled sometime next week, so that you can start in September. And, I may need some help around the house once in awhile. Just stuff like dishes, and laundry. That all good?"

He looked expectantly at her.

"Yeah."

"Alright then. It's a deal." he said reaching out to shake her hand.

She stared.

His hand was metallic, the outstretched fingers spider-like.

Rey was fascinated.

Following her gaze, he withdrew the hand.

"Sorry. Force of habit." he said apologetically.

He gave her the other hand, which she accepted.

They finished the rest of the meal in silence.

…

 **Find me on tumblr at princexxleia.**


End file.
